There are various ways to deliver an explosive device to a target. These methods include using various vehicles including guided missiles, guided or smart artillery shells, and dumb artillery shells. There are benefits and detriments to each type of device.
The guided missiles are very accurate and include an internal propulsion system. However, the cost per vehicle, missile, is very expensive. Guided or smart artillery shells are not as expensive per item. However, the shell does not have its own propulsion method.
Guided or smart artillery have a force-producing device to maneuver the projectile during the flight. Electronics in the projectile determine the position of the projectile. The electronics are powered by the batteries located within the projectile. The batteries add cost to the artillery. In addition, the batteries add weight to the projectile thereby reducing the capacity of other components including electronics and/or explosive charges. While the guided artillery shell has a force-producing device, the artillery shell does not include a propulsion system. The added weight of the batteries also reduces the range of the artillery shell.
Dumb artillery shells are significantly cheaper per shell than the guided missiles and cheaper than the guided or smart artillery. However, when firing dumb artillery shells, the first shells tend to miss their target with a wide dispersion. This delivery process is successful through a trial and correction process to correct for conditions including environment.